


You only date bad guys so, i'll give it my best try to treat you the way you want me to

by FanTitan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Coming Out, Connor is gay but not into Evan or anyone at the moment, First Kiss, He needs love, JARED IS A NERD, Jared bought Evan a fidget spinner because he cares, Jared is Pansexual, Jared is a baby who hides his feelings, Jared is a sad baby, Jared is only a jerk because he thinks Evan is into that kinda thing, Jared thinks Connor and Evan are dating but they really are not, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Song fic, and a fanboy..., evan is bisexual, insecure jared, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Nice guys finish last thats why i'll treat you like trash.It's not what I really want to do but, you only date bad guys so i'll give it my best try to treat you the way you want me to....*Or in which Jared thinks Evan is dating Connor and things get a more than a little out of hand*Based off of the song Nice guys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of "Nice Guys" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfeys7Jfnx8)
> 
> I do not own the Dear Evan Hansen characters they belong to their creators  
> I also do not own the song of which this is based off of.

 

Jared would admit it. He was jealous. Connor and Evan had gotten close recently...too close for Jared's comfort.

Connor and Evan also ALWAYS were around each other. And when they were apart it was still like Connor was there. Evan would be constantly texting Connor or talking about him. Evan even did this while the two of them were hanging out and that annoyed Jared.

 Jared had made it clear on numerous occasions that he did not care about Evan's boyfriend and did not want to hear about him. Evan always denied it whenever Jared tease them for being boyfriends or for him being hopelessly in love with the emo freak of the school. It hurt Jared when he thought of the two of them...Connor and Evan...in a relationship...

 

Evan has recently come out as bisexual and when he did Jared had, had hope. He had hoped that maybe, maybe Evan would love him back. His hope had quickly been broken ever since Connor Murphy had entered the picture. Now...everyone knew Connor was gay and Jared had not thought much of it until Evan was involved.

 

Now, Jared had never told anyone other than his family(who were supportive about it) that he was pansexual. And he wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could.

\------------------------------

"Did you know that Connor recently had Zoe help him dye his hair? He now has rainbow highlights."

"I know Evan, i've seen him at school all week." Jared said rolling his eyes. Evan noticed this and shut his mouth.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I should just stop talking because well..y-y-you don't care a-and i'll just stop now." Evan stuttered out.

Jared sighed. "Evan, I love you but hearing about your boyfriend 24/7 is getting annoying." Jared did not fail to notice Evans shock when Jared said "I love you." Honestly saying that just sorta slipped out..I mean, he had other people say that to their friends so he had not thought it would be such a big deal.

"Connor is  _not_ my boyfriend." Jared snorted. "Yeah, sure." 

 

The rest of that time was used watching "Stranger Things" for the 5th time. Sometime while in the middle of an episode Jared felt a burning need to ask about Connor.

"Hey Evan?"

"Hm?"

"What do you like about Connor?" 

Evan seemed taken aback by this but thought about it. "Well, he is my friend and...he's nice, he kinda has a " emo bad boy" thing but-" 

"Emo bad boy thing?" Jared asked cutting Evan off. 

"Yeah I guess..but not in a bad thing since he-" Jared didn't process what Evan was now saying.

  _So to Evan..bad boys were attractive?_

Jared was nothing like that. He felt his mouth go dry. He was more of an asshole then a bad boy.  Jared was too busy listening to his own thoughts that he didn't hear Evan.

 

 

 That night Jared googled _"How to be a bad boy"_ and intensely read everything he could. 

The next morning Jared went through his closet and picked up what he could that fit the "emo bad boy type."

He looked over his appearance in the mirror once he was done. He looked good but something was missing...He pulled off his glasses and put in contacts. He didn't like not wearing his glasses but you couldn't notice the eyeliner with them on. He placed a pansexual pride pin to his shirt before looking at his reflection again. After feeling satisfied with his new look he mentally went over the information he had found on the internet about how to act and what to say. 

_Why am I even doing this?_

_I shouldn't change just so Evan will like me._

_But he won't like you if you don't._

Jared looked at his reflection again before he picked up his backpack and left his room.

\---

Jared drove to Evan house and sat at the front silently debating whether or not he should go out and ring the doorbell like he usaully did or just honk the horn. Well...online it said not to be horrid but still don't be overly nice. He decided to text Evan instead. 

To: Acorn

R U ready?

 

Jared cringed before he sent it. He hated it whenever people didn't type out the whole word. He did know that this was how Connor typed though...

_Beep_

 

From: Acorn

 YYYeah. Are you here?

 

To: Acorn

Yeah. I am outside

 

Soon Evan walked out of the door and locked it behind him before he walked to the car. Jared took note of how Evan was using the fidget spinner Jared had gotten him a while ago. It was blue...Evan's favorite color.

Evan quickly noticed Jared's new appearance. "H-hey J-Jared..what's up?" Evan asked looking at Jared's new look. 

"Nothing really. What about you?"

"I-I-I'm okay. What happened to you glasses?" 

“Nothing, I just am wearing contacts.” Evan’s eyes stayed on Jared’s face. Jared couldn’t help himself from feeling self conscious. 

_ “ _ Umm..Evan?”

“Yeah?”

“Do I have something on my face?”

Evan quickly averted his gaze from my face to the car floor. “No, sorry I just...nevermind.” I shrugged. “It’s okay..I was just wondering..” Jared started the car engine and began to drive to school. “Hey Jared, is that a pan flag?” Evan asked pointing at the pin he was wearing. “Yes, it is.” Evan nodded and flushed. He then looked back at the cars floor. 

 

“ _ I hope this works…” _

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that I have not updated this in a while! GAH  
> I had no inspiration but now I do :)  
> I DO NOT OWN THE DEAR EVAN HANSEN CHARACTERS

When he walked into school Jared felt a mix of confidence  and insecurity . Evans reaction had not been exactly ideal, but it had been okay.

When Connor saw him, he had snickered and teased Jared lightly about him finally getting into that ¨emo¨ phase that Jared had constantly always teased him with.

In other words, Connor was REALLY milking it.  

 

Jared did not fail to notice the new attention he was getting from his classmates. Both of that attention consisted of both positive and negative reactions. 

Jared hoped the  _maybe_ Evan would pick up on how he now was "attractive".

He even tried to be less sarcastic. And that task was proven to be difficult...EXTREMELY difficult. 

By the end of the day, Jared felt tired.

Tired of how this version of him was much more noticed. Much more liked. 

And  55 minutes of gym he had earlier wasn't exactly helping either. As he drove Evan home, thoughts flowed through his head. Mostly depressed ones and Jared blamed to outfit. 

\---------

"So Jared, I-I was wondering...w-w-why d-d-did you dress like.. um..." Evan lead off. 

"This?" Jared finished for him. Evan flushed, clearly embarrassed, but nodded.  Jared was presently driving Evan home.

He shrugged. "I just like it." The car stopped as they reached a red light. Evan raised an eyebrow, he clearly could see through his lies. Within years if knowing each other they Evan could tell when he was bluffing.

"What do you think?" Jared asked glancing over at Evan. "It's okay.." Jared noticed that the fidget spinner was back in Evan's hands.

"It's just...I remember that one week years ago.you know what i'm talking out?" Evan trailed off.

Jared did remember.

Within that week Jared had wore this kind of clothing and acted all "angsty".His mom had been super freaked out and had called Hedi out of concern. So it was understandable that Evan would be suspicious of him now dressing like that again. 

Jared laughed aloud at that memory. "That sertainly _was_ at weird week."

Jared didn't follow it up with one of his other smart ass remarks.

And Jared found that the silence that followed after that was almost too much to bare. He wondered if this was what Evan hoped Jared would have always been like.

"So, how was you day?" Jared asked, desperate for the silence to end.

"It was okay...uh...I have a presentation in APUSH tomorrow and that is stressing me out. I have to do it alone since the teacher insested that everyone had to do it on their own and now I am going to fail APUSH due to me most likely passing out infront of everyone as soon as I get up there..." Jared pulled infront of Evans house and parked. "Hey Ev, it's going to be okay." Jared said placing both hands on each of Evan's shoulders. 

"How about I help you?"

"Help me?"

"Yeah. How about this, I could stay at your house for a while and, you could practice presenting in front of me."

Evab seemed to lighten up a bit. "Really? Would you be whiling to do that?" Evan asked looking down at his lap. 

"Yeah, I would love to help you out. " 

"Thanks! Let's go." Evan said, flashing him one if his adorable smiled that brightened up his world. 

As Jared followed Evan into Evans's house all he could wonder was

_What am I getting myself into?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updating! I will update as soon as I am given the chance to do so.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED!

Jared heard Evan go over his presentation a couple of times and he saw great improvement from Evan each time. After about 45 minutes of practice he and Evan now sat side by side watching season 2 of "Stranger Things" on Netflix. 

"Hey Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Did- I mean...Do you have um..a crush on someone?"  

Jared felt his heart race.

"It's just that y-you seem to be dressed differently so...I might just be over analyzing but..Are you trying to impress someone?" Evan asked now looking at Jared directly. 

So..Evan did see through his lies. Jared felt himself began to panic. 

"Yeah..I do."

A pregnant pause hanged in the air.

“Is that-I mean..d-does this have something to do with..that?” Evan lead off.

Jared felt the atmosphere of the room shift. “I um..”

 

He realized that there was no way around it now. Deep down he knew that this was something he couldn’t keep avoiding forever.

 

“Evan...okay..how do I say this? I-” Jared felt it become harder to speak each passing second.

“I’m pansexual.” he forced out.

 

Jared would admit that he was terrified of Evan’s reaction.He hid his face in his hands and let out a shaky breath.

“Jared?” Evan asked after a moment of silence.

“Jared..I don’t care. I-I mean, that does not change anything. Y-y-you're still my best friends and that won’t change over something like this. “

 

Jared began to rub his eyes realizing that he was now crying. Evan seemed alarmed once he noticed this and pulled him into a hug.

 

It took a little while for Jared to calm down but once he did Evan continued.

“I-um..I’m happy that you trusted me enough to tell me this.”

Jared couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped from him.

 

“You kinda forced it out.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“No. It’s okay.”

 

Jared noticed that Evan had began to fidget with his shirt again. Jared directed his gaze back to the screen of the tv.

 

“Can I-Can I tell you something Jared?” Evan asked, sounding uncertain.

“Sure.”

“You shouldn’t change yourself to make someone else happy..T-t-they should like you for you and nothing else.”

“Thanks Ev.”

 

Although Jared said this he thought something quite different.

_Evan is only saying this since he does not know you are talking about him. He will be disgusted when he finds out. No one likes you..not even your parents do._

 

“Jared..I know it’s not really my place to ask but...who do you like?”

 

Jared let out yet another sigh.

He looked over at Evan.

Perfect Evan and his soft hair and sparkly eyes. He thought about Evan when he had been in 7th grade. How Evan Hansen had made him at the age of 13 confused over his own sexuality. How he had always thought science was the answer but how emotions had no science..they didn't make sense. How he had spent nights and nights for years, awake trying to understand what Evan Hansen did to make him completely rethink everything he had ever known. 

On that note, he could no longer care. 

“You.” Jared said now making complete eye contact with Evan.

 

And without thinking, he pulled Evan into a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know..it is short..but don't worry! It will all come together at the end :)
> 
> Alright so...this was in honor of Cyrus From Disney's Andi Mack (if you have not watched the series I recommend that you do so it is SO good!). Recently it was reveled in the show that Cyrus is gay, making him the first main gay guy in a disney tv show! Him coming out in the show inspired me to write this.
> 
> I am also going to do NaNoWriMo this year! It is going to be posted here as I go (and yes, it is going to be Connor/Evan/Jared) so, look out for that!  
> I also got into Billy Elliot (and hard core ship Billy and Michael) so I plan also to write something for that and well as things from Stranger Things (Although I have not seen season 2 yet and can't seem to escape the spoilers!).
> 
> Thank you SO much for the motivation a lot of you have given me to UPDATE!  
> Thank you SO much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Jared had no idea why he did that.

 

Honestly, he didn't.

He had never kissed anyone before.

It took him a moment to realize that Evan was not kissing him back.

 

Jared pulled out of the kiss and removed his hands from around Evan.

"I'm sorry." Jared said feeling ashamed. Evan blinked at him in confusion. 

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry that I did that without asking you. You probebly hate me now." Jared wished he could push his none existant glasses up. 

 

"Jared no, I could never hate you."  Evan insisted. 

 

"Really?" Jared cringed hearing how desperate he sounded. 

"Did you do all this for me?"

Jared nodded.

"Why?"

"Well you were so into Connor..I guess that I thought if I was more like him you would...notice me in in that way. " 

 

Evan laughed lightly. "I don't like Connor in that way."

"Than why do you constantly talk about him?" Jared a questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I was just excited to make a new friend. Connor could never replace what I feel for you."

 

Jared felt himself flush.

"Huh?"

His brain was trying to connect the peices. 

 

_Evan likes me and not Connor?_

"I love you." Jared felt as though his heart was going to explode. 

 

And to Jared's surprise, Evan pulled him into another kiss.

 

 

\-----------

 

The next day at school they walked in together hand in hand, Jared all smiles and Evan with a perminit blush on his face. 

Jared had returned to his glasses and Star Wars shirts. He was happy being himself again. He was also happy that Evan did like him for him. 

He was also happy that he could be out of the closet with no fear.

 

Their friends reactions had been good.

"Finally." Connor snorted he saw them together. "I thought it would never happen."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" 

"Yeah literally you were all Evan would talk about for MONTHS." Connor snorted.

 

"Really?"

Connor nodded.

"But, don't you like Evan?" He asked.

He had been honestly wondering if Connor was going to be mad at their relationship 

 

"Naw. I am gay but not into anyone at the moment."

Jared nodded in acknowledgment.

He also felt a wave of relief.

 

 

\----

Jared was so pleased that he was able to tell Evan how he was feeling.

Jared knew that Evan like him for him.

 

He knew that he never needed to change himself for someone else's validation. 

No matter what he was himself.

And he was proud of that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now doing NaNoWrimo and it is DEH themed! If you are interested in reading it I am posting it up on my account as I go.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> And thank you all for your kind comments of support :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I will update as soon as I can  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed :)  
> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfeys7Jfnx8
> 
> Jareds outfit:  
> shirt:https://store.panicatthedisco.com/products/copy-of-screaming-for-vengeance-tee
> 
> pin: https://www.etsy.com/listing/494357335/pansexual-pride-pin-gay-lapel-pin?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=pansexual&ref=sr_gallery_5
> 
> jeans and boats: http://img.auctiva.com/imgdata/8/4/4/8/3/9/webimg/699333339_o.jpg
> 
> And he made his lair look like this :http://www.stylisheve.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Black-Hairstyles-2012-for-Men_03.jpg


End file.
